


Mike and Bubbles

by GravityFallsGirl13



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amusement Parks, Bubbles crys, But what else is new?, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Name-Calling, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13
Summary: After hearing someone call Bubbles a freak, how will Mike and Robin react?
Relationships: Mike Believe/Bubbles Utonium, Mike Belive & Robin Synder, Robin Snyder & Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 2





	Mike and Bubbles

Robin, Bubbles and Mike had just gotten off the Rollercoaster, still giggling from the excitement, when they heard someone very faintly yell "Freak." Bubbles started to tear up at this, for she and her sisters were called freaks when they were young. "Ignore it, Bubbs." Robin said. "Yeah, whoever said that probably wasn’t talking about you." Mike agreed.

But they kept hearing "Freak". When they got off the Ferris Wheel. "Freak." When they were on the bumper cars. "Freak." When they were at the Snack Shack. "Freak." Finally Bubbles couldn’t take it anymore. She started crying and flew away in tears. "You gotta go after her, Mikey." Robin calmly explained. "Aren’t you coming with me Rob?" Mike asked, frustrated. "I got a doctors appointment, otherwise I’d help you find her." "OK, thanks anyway Robin. Bye." "Bye Mike."

Mike followed a stream of light blue light until he found the youngest Powerpuff Girl. He walked over to where she was sitting on a delivery truck. "Hey Bubbs." Bubbles sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Hey Mikey." "Are you gonna be Ok?" "No, I feel like being alone and just crying. Can you please just go and have fun?" "But I can’t have fun if you’re sad!" Mike complained.

"Come on, you’re not a freak! You’re cute." Bubbles stopped crying and floated down to Mike. "What did you just say?" She asked curiously. "I said that you’re cute Bubbles Utonium! Not only that, but you’re sweet, and kind, and amazing! A lot more interesting than I’ll ever be. I’m so boring." He told her. "Hey! You are not boring! You’re cute too, you’re more fun than Buttercup and Blossom combined, and... Hey!" Bubbles suddenly yelled. "What?" Mike asked. "Where did Robin go?" Asked the Powerpuff. "Oh. She had a doctors appointment." The boy explained.

"Come on! Let’s go on the Haunted House." "Yeah, we need to have some fun after all this."


End file.
